Kudou Fuyuka
Kudou Fuyuka (久遠 冬花) known as Camelia Travis and later Camelia Green in the dub, is the daughter of Ono Masataka, adopted daughter of Coach Kudou and Endou's childhood friend. Endou calls her Fuyuppe.In Go she now works as a nurse. Background She became a manager when Natsumi left to research about Endou's grandfather, Daisuke. Aki and Haruna had helped Fuyuka and taught her things. When Fuyuka was little, her father, Masataka Ono and her mother got caught in an accident and died, and that's when Coach Kudou decided to adopt Fuyuka as his daughter. Then he tells Endou everything about Fuyuka because he thinks Endou can help bring her memories back and who she really is. In episode 102 , she has her memories back, but insisted of not having her hypnotherapy again because she still wanted to remember. Appearance She has purple hair and blue eyes. Her clothes are composed of a collered short-sleeved white shirt, a blue mini-skirt, a teal vest, and a blue necktie. In the GO anime, she wears light blue nurse uniform, with a nurse hat and white slippers. Personality She usually speaks with a soft tone, and acts like a mother to Inazuma Japan, thinking of ways to get Tsunami to eat carrots, also thinking of ways to make the food taste better by reading books, and giving labels for each of Inazuma Japan's members bottles and towels to make things easier. Plot Season 3 She first appeared in episode 68 where she was secretly watching Raimon Eleven practi ce. Endou met her and stating that she is Fuyuppe, his friend in 1st grade that often called him Mamoru-kun. Fuyuka said that this is the first time she went to Inazuma Town and she can't recall her past. She said 'Goodbye soccer-playing Mamoru-kun' to Endou as she left. After the selection match, it was revealed that she is the daughter of Inazuma Japan, Kudou. Soon, she becomes one of Inazuma Japan managers after Natsumi left. She did her best to become a good manager. In episode 78, she was wor ried about Endou's behavior and while Touko said that he's just searching for a new hissatsu technique, Rika instead states that Endou is in a great danger. Fuyuka believes Rika and follows the humorous instructions that she gives her to "save" Endou. #Bring him to the amusement park and take him on a thrilling ride. #Go to a clothing shop and wear a number of clothes in front of him. #Eat with him in an ice-cream shop. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru and Midorikawa saw them from afar and thought that they were dating. Rik a dragged Touko along to spy her 'Ultimate Lovey-Dovey Endou-Fuyuka Plan'. In the end, Fuyuka found out that she was tricked and u ses the reason she wanted to tour around Inazuma Town, but despite her thinking it was rather stupid excuse, Endou believes her. In the end of the episode, Endou shows Fuyuka his grandpa's notebook and he was shocked that Fuyuka is the second person that can read his Grandpa's handwriting after Endou (later revealed that it was because her real father had been reading to her one of Endou's grandpa's notebooks when she was younger). In episode 95, when the entire Inazuma Japan team thought that they were going to lose to Argentina, she reminded them to never give up, which gave them their confidence back. They then managed to score a goal with Grand Fire, however, at the point, it was too late and they unfortunately lost. Endou told her that she is a good manager and she was happy to hear that from him. In episode 102, She got her memories back, and finds out that her father helped saving Endou Daisuke. She also keeps the last notebook by Endou Daisuke, saying that End ou let her keep it since it was his grandfather's gift to her dad. In the final Episode of the FFI arc, she was seen graduating wearing the Raimon uniform the same as Aki does, which tells that she transferred to Raimon. She graduated like the others from Raimon and her father was happy for her. She was also very happy to see Endou and the others enjoying the graduation match. Plot (GO) She will appear in Episode 33 as a nurse in the same hospital that Tsurugi Yuuichi is in.It is shown that she was the one who look after Amemiya, In the 4th cutscene in the Inazuma Eleven GO game, she is seen in the hospital trying not to let Shindou go out since he was injured. Relationships *Ono Masataka (''father)'' *Kudou Michiya (foster father) *Endou Mamoru (childhood friend and hu''s''band in the Inazuma Eleven GO game (Dark Version) Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Inazuma No. 1' (Game) *'SH Wolf Legend '(Game) *'DF Snow Angel '(Game) *'DF Good Smell' (Game) Trivia *The four manager girls' names came from seasons. Fuyuka is from Fuyu (冬) which means winter. *Her nickname (given by Endou since their childhood) is Fuyuppe. *Her name is Ono Fuyuka but later was changed to Kudou Fuyuka once Michiya adopted her. *Level-5 revealed that Fuyuka is now working as a nurse, in the running sequel Inazuma Eleven GO. *She married Endou in Inazuma Eleven GO (game) in the Dark version of the game. *In the Dark Version of Inazuma Eleven GO (game) , although Fuyuka is Endou's wife, she will still be working as a nurse. *She share the same seiyuu with Nishizono Shinsuke *She reappear in GO in Episode 033 (GO). *She's the one who look after Amemiya Taiyou. *She has the same hairstyle with Yukishiro Honoka from Pretty Cure. Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Managers Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Raimon Category:Girls Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Girls